Just a Dream
by AnAverageHumanBeing
Summary: "I thought I finally had what a wanted... but then... I woke up."


**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Also, this story takes place right after S2E12 of the anime. KIRINO POV!**

Well... I don't know where to start. There's a ton of stuff going on in my life right now. I'll just say... my best friend confessed to my brother, I'm love my brother more than a sister ever should, I'm an otaku and otaku are frowned upon in our society, especially my gender at my age, and nearly all of my friends and maybe a couple others love my brother. If he didn't care about me so much, he would probably be dating one of them already, but I made him promise to never get a girlfriend unless I said he could. Oh wait, I forgot to mention, I also lost a bet with my brother and now I have to do any one thing he says. I hope he doesn't think of anything perverted or harmful, but I'm sure he wouldn't do that because he cares about me to much.

When I said my best friend confessed to my brother, you probably knew I was talking about my friend Ayase. She told me earlier today, and it made me a bit angry and upset, because she knew about how I felt about other girls dating my brother.

 **Flashback**

"Ayase! Let's go!"

In case your wondering, Ayase and I just finished a photo shoot for our modeling job. The strange part of that is she looked anxious throughout the entire shoot, so during our short break, I asked her if she wanted to go to the cafe we always go to in Akiba. She tripped over her words quite a bit, but she eventually agreed in the end.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked to the train, got on the train, and eventually arrived in Akihabara. We spent most of the time talking about our next shoot and fashion in general.

"Hey Ayase, want to race to the cafe?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like running but you're with me right now."

"I probably can't beat you in a race yet, but sure, I'll see you there."

With that, I sped to the cafe. Ayase was good at track racing, but I could easily beat her. I arrived about five minutes earlier than Ayase so I waited.

"I'm... here." she said while catching her breath.

"Great, let's go!"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to the cafe. We sat down and ordered our drinks.

"So, Ayase, what's wrong?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Ayase, I know something is wrong with my best friend, especially when they always look so cheery all the time."

"It-it's nothing, don't worry 'bout it." she said while laughing nervously.

"Ayase, tell me... now." I was getting a little frustrated.

"Well... um... I..."

"Ayase, if you're really my best friend, you'll tell me what's going on."

"Well... I confessed to..." She confessed to someone? I thought she wasn't interested in boys. Who could it be though? The only person that I can think of is Kyousuke, but she knows I don't want my brother dating anyone.

"Who?"

"Onii-san." she sighed.

An alarm went off in my head at that moment. Two things came to mind instantly. The first thing was "What if Kyousuke accepted? I was going to confess to him soon!" and the second thing that came to mind was "Ayase... betrayed me." I was pretty sure there was no chance that Kyousuke would have rejected Ayase since he had had a crush on her for so long. My entire plan for how to confess to Kyousuke that I had stuffed in my mind shattered apart and before I knew it, I was running in the streets of Akiba with tears welled up in my eyes. I heard Ayase shouting my name, but I wanted to be alone at the moment.

I ran all the way to the train station, and got home as quickly as possible. I didn't even say my greeting when I got home, but then it hit me. Kyousuke, no matter how much of an idiot he is, knows that I don't want him dating anyone. I should ask him later.

So here I am now. It's currently 1:30 A.M. I snuck to his room, and I climbed on top of him. Whenever I did this, it made me feel a little hot inside, but I tried to ignore the feeling. I raised my arm, and I slapped him awake. His eyes opened, and he sighed.

"Let me guess, life counseling?"

"Yeah, come to my room in a minute."

"Fine."

I left his room and patiently waited in my room. About two minutes later, I finally heard a knock on my door, and then it opened.

"You, kneel down there."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

Kyousuke kneeled down in the middle of my room.

"Are you... are you um..."

"Please get to the point, I want to go back to sleep."

"Fine. Are you... dating Ayase?"

"Huh!"

"You... you are?"

"No, not at all! I remember our promise."

"Oh... okay." He wasn't actually dating Ayase? "Wait, then why did you reject her?"

"Wait, how did you even know that she confessed to me?"

"Not important, answer my question!"

"I... I have someone else I love."

"Who?"

"It's not important."

"Of course it is! Remember our promise?"

"Sorry Kirino, it's... um... a secret?"

"But... I don't..." I took a deep breath. "I don't want you to love anyone else!"

"Huh?"

"I... I love you. More than a little sister should love their brother. I want to always be number one to you, **Aniki**."

"Wha-..."

I realized what I had said. What if he hated me now? Did he think I was disgusting? Maybe he felt the same way.

"Kirino... I... love you too."

"You... you do?" If this were the past, I would be screaming things like "sis-con" or "pervert" at him for saying he loves me, but this was the present. This was really happening.

"Yes. Even if we are brother and sister. Even if everyone thinks this will never work out, I will love you, like always."

… _and that's when. I woke up from my dream._


End file.
